Multifunction phased array antennas may require radiating element testing in a fractional array (ex.—a small array with approximately five hundred individual radiating elements that approximates the performance of radiating elements in the interior of a large finite array and enables the performance of edge and corner elements to be measured). At Ku band (which may be used in a number of Unmanned Aerial Vehicle (UAV) systems), each radiating element may require an interconnect and a matched load. For example, the interconnects implemented may be Gore™ 100 interconnects or Corning Gilbert GPPO® interconnects, which may cost $25.00 each, while the matched loads implemented may cost $15.00 each. Thus, if the fractional array includes five hundred radiating elements (as mentioned above), the cost spent on interconnects and matched loads may total as much as $20,000.00. Such expense becomes even more of a factor when multiple fractional arrays need to be built in order to generate a satisfactory antenna system design. An alternative to building the fractional array is to assemble the entire antenna system (ex.—which includes the radiating element(s) and manifold) and then test the entire antenna system. However, if building of a fractional array is bypassed and a problem is found with the antenna system during testing, the end result may be a negative impact on scheduling (ex.—production delays) along with having to go ahead and incur the subsequent cost of building a fractional array and separate manifold anyway.
Thus, it would be desirable to have a high performance and low cost load structure (ex.—a matched load) which addresses the problems associated with currently available solutions.